


Acting on Desires

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: Gods of Sin [3]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hint of Incest, Incest, M/M, Mild Kink, Smut, Vanilla, actually this is definitely considered smutt, can this be considered smutt?, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Prometheus just wants to destress after a long day but Epimetheus has other plans.





	Acting on Desires

~Prometheus~

I sat in the milk bath with my eyes closed, enjoying the warm milk and how it alleviated my sore body.

As I relaxed I heard the rippling of the liquid as another entered the bath as well. I opened my eyes slightly to see that it was only my brother.

"What do you want?" I questioned curiously, usually we would never be separated, but every now and then he knew when I needed my space.

"You seemed a bit tense after what Zuse said so I thought I'd see if you were okay." As he spoke he came up behind me and started to massage my shoulders.

I couldn't control the slight moan that left my lips at his ministrations. He pressed himself closer as he continued and I stilled as I felt his excitement against my backside.

"Epimetheus." I called and he hummed as he spread light kisses along my neck.

"Stop. If we go further than this, there will be no going back." I said a bit breathlessly.

"I don't care." I turned at his words and he brushed the hair from my face.

"You always say that. You never think about the consequences of your actions. You just ac-" His lips smashed into mine cutting off my sentence.

"And you always overthink things. You stop yourself from feeling because you're always so concerned about the outcome of your actions." His hand trailed down my chest.

"Just this once don't think about it and just act on the desires I know you feel." He ended his statement with a firm grip on my cock.

A hiss left my lips as I closed my eyes in concentration.

"Stop it." It was torture even speaking with his hand slowly stroking my member and his mouth teasing my nipples.

His chuckle had me opening my eyes and when they met with my brother's I saw nothing but amusement in them.

"I'll stop when you tell me how much you're really enjoying yourself."

"This is not suppo-" I choked on my own sentence once his grip tightened.

"I didn't ask what we're  ** _supposed_** _to_  be doing. I asked you to tell me the truth." His tone was firm and it took me by surprise as he's never used that tone with me before.

"I'm not going to play whatever game you think this is." I groaned out, trying my hardest to stick to my resolve.

He was right. There was so much I wanted to do yet the consequences of that were far too great for me to give in... Or at least they were; the longer he kept this up the more I began to want to give in.

"If that's what you call playing out those dark fantasies trapped inside that pretty head of yours, then I'm giving you no choice in the matter." His laugh was cut short as his head snapped to the side from the force of my slap.

When he turned back to face me he wore a completely different expression and that's when I remembered...He liked that sort of sexual torture.

"Oh brother, have you conceded to play with me, or are you just being a tease again." I thought back to all the times we've gotten into physical fights and the only way that I got him to calm down was to restrain him.

Even then those restraints and holds had us in seemingly compromising positions so I could see where he got the impression.

"This needs to stop." A groan followed my sentence as I gripped the edges of the tub as some sort of physical restraint.

He had taken it upon himself to straddle my waist and guide me inside of him.

"Doesn't this feel good, feel right?" The rotation of his hips had me gritting my teeth.

It was that moment I decided to remind myself on who the older of the two was, but considering that I was dealing with my brother I'm certain he didn't care at all about our ages; I just couldn't take this for much longer.

"Epimetheus." Just my new tone of voice had him freezing up and it was my turn to smirk.

"Out." He listened to my demand and as he stepped up out of the bath my eyes couldn't help but watch his ass and the subtle swing of his hips. I exited not long after him as I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. The truth is...

I still wanted to  ** _devour_** him.


End file.
